Como Perder A un Hombre en Diez Dias
by Ubita
Summary: Basado en la peli. Una apuesta y un articulo los une. aunque se enamoren en el camino, ¿Podran seguir juntos o su orgullo los separara?
1. Chapter 1

Como Perder A Un Hombre En Diez Dias

Gente, traigo otra idea xD, esta esta basada en la famosa película, aunque el principio es parecido a la peli, después vamos a ir cambiando cosas =). Espero que les guste

¿El Final

De acuerdo, no tenía ni idea de cómo había comenzado esto. Bueno si lo sabía, y había empezado por una propuesta para hacer un articulo y poder consagrarme como una mejor periodista, que seguir escribiendo tonterías de belleza y seducción en The Chicago Times. Lo que había comenzado como una simple idea viniendo de Alice, mi mejor amiga y también periodista en el CT me había llevado a este estado. Estar completamente destrozada, haciendo las maletas para poder largarme de aquí. Alejarme de mi único y gran amor. Lo sé, patético, que en mis 22 años nunca me hubiese enamorado o conocido el amor.

Todo comenzó cuando en esa fiesta, mi jefa, Patrice, junto con mis amigas Angela y Alice me habían propuesto el artículo. Aunque la idea proviniera de Alice, era la única manera de demostrarles que yo podía pasar de nivel y escribir algo más de mi estilo. Escribir el dichoso artículo de "Como perder a un hombre en diez días", no me tendría que traer complicaciones, ya que sería fácil espantar a un individuo de espécimen masculino, mostrando facetas que harían a cualquiera salir huyendo.

Pero como en mi vida está en mi contra, habían elegido a Edward Cullen. Alguien totalmente ajeno a mí, pero por las cosas del destino, el tenía que estar con una mujer por diez días. Con la misma mujer para ser más específicos, ya que por su fama de mujeriego cambiaba de novia como si se tratara de ropa interior. En este viaje en que me embarque para poder ser mejor reportera, todo mi mundo cambio radicalmente. Y él, se había ganado mi corazón y no había forma en que pudiéramos estar juntos. El me odiaba por haberlo usado en mi artículo y yo no podía decir nada en mi contra. Si alguien lo hubiese hecho lo mismo.

Mi última maleta estaba lista y al verme al espejo vi una visión que no se comparaba conmigo. Tan deplorable, tan triste, rota y sin sentido en la vida. Pero no había marcha atrás, había hecho mi elección y ahora partía rumbo a New York, comenzar de nuevo y poder ser una gran periodista. O era lo que me hacía creer.

Alguien debería de haberme advertido, que tratar de perder a un hombre en diez días hubiese sido tan devastador. Pero no arrepentía en su totalidad, había conocido el amor. Lo había conocido a él, a Edward Cullen. El único que tendría mi corazón para siempre, aunque no lo quisiera.

Fran: GENTE ESPERO QUE LES HAYA GUSTADO. Y me hagan saber que les pareció. Es cortito este, si porque es mas para plantearles la idea. Espero que haya tenido aceptación y me dejen rr. Besitos a todos los que se toman el tiempo el leer las cosas que salen de mi mente jajaja. Y pasense por mis otros fics =). Amor de Carretera (junto con mi lili =)), EL peor dia (Yo solita xD) y Vacaciones ¿Infernales? (EN mis historias favoritas, escrita con mi vale xD). Bueno me despido, espero que les guste =) adiosin!


	2. Una propuesta como ninguna otra

Fran: Geeeeeeeente, perdón por el retraso. En serio. He andado bien corta de tiempo. Realmente lo siento, pero les traje el cap. Perdon si lo encuentran corto, pero además no ando con tanta inspiración. Si me preguntan por cuando actualizare Mi pequeña obsesion, mi mas grande anhelo, no se desesperen. Voy a hacer un mini fic de ella, ya que todas los pidieron. Pero no tengo una fecha de salida, pero ya estoy en eso. Este salió recién del horno y espero que les guste. De verdad que si, porque estoy muy feliz de hacer este fic. Sin mas el cap y nos leemos abajo.

* * *

Capitulo 1: Una propuesta como ninguna otra.

Como odiaba mi trabajo. Bueno, en realidad no lo odiaba, pero yo no estaba hecha para escribir semejantes artículos "Los mejores zapatos de tacón para la primera cita" y en que estaba ahora "The Little Black Dress: El vestido que todo hombre adora" Enserio, lo encontraba estúpido. Pero lo más lamentable era que no podía hacer nada al respecto. O me atenía a tener que escribir artículos indispensables para las mujeres, según Alice o me largaba. Pero aun no perdía las esperanzas de escribir algo con más base. Algo de mi estilo. Según Patrice, pronto vendría mi adorado puesto, pero debía de ser paciente. Siguiendo sus mismas palabras "Bella es una sección muy leída, toda mujer en Chicago sigue las indicaciones o tips que tu les das". Pero si solo supieran que las escribía una chica que no tenía nada de glamuroso, era normal. No tenía un cuerpo despampanante como Rosalie, mi amiga de la Universidad o la alegría de Alice. Pero según ambas eran preciosas, solo tenía que hacerme relucir. También no podía hacer gran alarde de mi vida amorosa. Un par de novios en el Instituto y la Universidad. Pero nunca me había enamorado, nadie me había hecho sentir esas mariposas en el estomago o hacer que mi corazón se acelerase solo por escuchar su voz, su nombre o solo verlo. Patético. Pero era mi realidad.

Suspire y cerré mi ordenador. Por ahora era suficiente, necesitaba hacer cualquier cosa, demasiado tiempo hablando de un simple vestido negro "indispensable" en todo armario de cada mujer en Chicago o en el mundo. Y que podía decir yo, si ni la escritora del famoso artículo tenía un vestido negro pequeño en su armario.

-¿Ya te cansaste del artículo, Bells?-Pegue un respingo en mi silla, no había sentido llegar a Alice. Ese pequeño duende aparecía sin que nadie lo notara y ya había creado varios casi ataques cardiacos por hablarle a alguien sin hacer acto de presencia antes o siquiera anunciarse.

-¿Tu qué crees?

-Bueno, quizás quieras tomarte un descanso o que tu buena amiga de Alice te ayude a escribir en algo-Abrió mi ordenador y comenzó a leer lo que llevaba. Tenía el seño fruncido que era una señal que algo no le gustaba.

-Bella, hablas del vestido como si fuera una prenda accesorio. Y es una prenda fundamental en el guardarropa femenino.-Me dijo mientras comenzaba a cambiar unos párrafos a mi escrito.

-Si es fundamental, pues no me cuentes como parte de tu grupo femenino-Alice me miro como si tuviera un tercer ojo en la frente. Debería de haber hecho una nota mental de no haberle comentado eso a Alice, ahora me llevaría forzada a comprar el dichoso vestido.

-Bella, me debes de estar tomando el pelo. No hay forma de que una mujer de nuestra edad no tenga un vestido así. Hoy vamos de compras.

-Alice-Gemí, ayer habíamos ido de compras y hoy volveríamos. Alice debería de plantearse la idea de vivir en el centro comercial. Se ahorraría el viaje.

-Bella, no puede ser que no tengas ese tipo de vestidos. Aparte Rose llega a la tarde. De seguro también va a estar feliz con la ida al centro comercial.

-¿Rose viene?-Extrañaba mucho a mi amiga. No la veía hace un par de meses cuando estaba en una pasantía en una revista de modas. Las tres habíamos estudiado periodismo. Tanto Alice como Rose estaban en sus secciones de ensueño, modas. Mientras que yo aun no lograba alguna parte contundente del periódico. ¿Era tanto pedir algo no tan frívolo?

-Si Bella. Me llamo por la mañana. Dijo que tenía grandes noticias y que nos vería al llegar al departamento.

-Alice, Bella. Patrice quiere verlas en su despacho.-Lo que fuera a agregar Alice, se vio cortado por la llegada de Mia, la asistente de Patrice.

Ambas nos levantamos de inmediato de nuestros lugares. Yo no tenía ni idea de él porque nos pedían ir donde nuestra jefa, pero Alice tenía una gran sonrisa en su rostro. Lo que para mí siempre traía algún tipo de problemas o incomodidades.

-Chicas, que bueno tenerlas por aquí. Bella, cambia esa cara. Nadie se ha muerto o voy a despedir a alguien.-No me había dado cuenta de la cara que llevaba hasta que me vi en el espejo de la oficina de Patrice. Realmente tenía una cara que demostraba entre mi confusión y algo de terror.

-Bueno Pat, ¿Para qué vinimos?-Pregunto Alice mientras se sentaba en uno de los asientos reclinables de nuestra jefa. Algunas veces llegaba a envidiar la capacidad con que Alice se podía expresar, aunque la mayoría de las veces resultaba frustrante.

-Tan impaciente como siempre Alice. Bueno, de seguro habían escuchado algo en estos días. Hoy en la noche se hará una fiesta, en honor de la revista. Mucha gente importante ira, tanto del ámbito de la moda y de los periódicos como gente de otras áreas. –Gemí internamente. Fiesta + Alice, nunca resultaba nada agradable para Bella. – Y como ustedes son unas redactoras tan importantes para el periódico, también irán. Y tengo entendido que llega hoy la Señorita Hale, asique también esta cordialmente invitada. Esta es la dirección y cuento con que sean puntuales y lleguen presentables-Lo último se dirigió a mí. Vamos no tenía tan mal gusto, no era para tanto.

-No te preocupes por Bella. La llevare despampanante.-Aseguro mi querido duende con una gran sonrisa que no inspiraba nada de confianza para mí.

-Y no esperaba menos. Y Bella, hoy quizás sea un hito importante para marcar tu tendencia en el periódico-¿En serio ir a una simple fiesta podía sacarme de mi agujero de la moda? Lo que fuera lo tomaba. Sea lo que sea. Le di una gran sonrisa y sin más nos fuimos de la oficina.

-Hey Bells, apenas salgamos nos vamos de compras con Rosalie, hoy en la noche tienes que estar espectacular.

-Alice, Dios es una simple fiesta. No es como si fuéramos a un desfile de modas.-Le respondí rodando los ojos y volviendo a abrir mi portátil para seguir con el dichoso articulo.

-Belly, ya escuchaste a Patrice. Hoy es importante, aparte, dios ciertas referencias a un asenso. Quizás dejes de escribir los artículos que amo y escribas esas cosas que tu tanto adoras. Y de paso quizás encontremos a tu chico ideal. –Me guiño el ojo y sin más se fue. Era lo último que podía esperar, encontrar a alguien. Vamos llevo más de un año soltera y ella cree que en una noche consiga a ese alguien que tanto espero. Me sacudí de cabeza y me di cuenta que tenía más ganas de seguir con mi "Little Black Dress", quizás la ida a la oficina no fue tan mala idea después de todo.

Casi cuando estaba por terminar mi horario en el periódico, ya estaba completamente lista. Mi artículo estaba terminado y aprobado según la experta mano de Alice y a Patrice le había encantado, así que por primera vez estaba contenta con algo escrito sobre modas. Cuando por fin estaba más que dispuesta para relajarme después del largo día que había tenido, apareció Alice lista para ir a buscar a Rose y salir de compras.

-Dios Bella, estoy tan emocionada. Hace demasiado tiempo que no vemos a Rose. Y va a la fiesta. ¡O por Dios Bella solo tenemos cinco horas para la fiesta!

-Alice, cálmate. Son cinco horas, lo podemos hacer todo bien y de seguro va a sobrar tiempo.

-Bella ¿¡ESTAS DEMENTE!? Tenemos que comprar los vestidos, arreglarnos y todo eso. Debería de habernos dado el día libre-Bufe exasperada por la reacción de Alice ¿Quién en su sano juicio se demoraría tanto para ir a una simple fiesta? Alice seguía parloteando y haciendo una lista mental de todas las cosas que deberíamos hacer. Yo solo me limitaba a mirar por la ventana y esperar llegar pronto a casa. De verdad extrañaba a Rose, pero estaba completamente igual de histérica que Alice con todo lo de la fiesta.

Apenas llegamos al apartamento nos estaba esperando Rose que estaba a fuera de este con sus maletas-¡Rose!-gritamos eufóricas Alice y yo y corrimos para encontrarnos con nuestra amiga.

-Dios chicas, siento como si hubiesen pasado años desde que las veía-

-¿Rose, porque no entraste al apartamento? Ya te habíamos dado una llave-me parecía extraño que esperara en el pasillo.

-Realmente, perdí la llave- Una vez adentro del departamento llevamos todas las maletas al cuarto que siempre había sido de Rose.

-Entonces Rose, ¿Cuales son tus noticias?-Le pregunte mientras nos poníamos cómodas en el salón.

-Pues, me trasladaron a Chicago, asique volveremos a estar las tres juntas-Nunca habíamos saltado y gritad, ni cuando éramos unas adolescentes. Nos extrañábamos demasiado y por fin volveríamos a estar juntar nada podía ser mejor.

-Nosotras también tenemos noticias-Dijo Alice una vez que ya nos habíamos calmado algo-Tenemos una fiesta a las 10.30 y tu vienes con nosotras-Rose al escuchar lo que había dicho Alice se levanto de un salto de su asiento y se dirigió gritando cosas como "Quedan cerca de cuatro horas y ustedes no son capaces de avisarme con antelación". Apenas salió nos agarro a ambas de las manos y nos jalo fuera del apartamento. Ahora comenzaba la tortura de Bella. Y la primera parada, el centro comercial.

Estuvimos cerca de una hora buscando los vestidos perfectos y por supuesto, no tuve ni voz ni voto para elegir. Solo me probaba los vestidos que eran aprobados previamente por mis tutoras. Pero habíamos conseguido los vestidos que según ellas eran los perfectos. El de Alice era verde, Rose rojo y el mío negro. Ya que según ambas al no tener un vestido negro en mi guardarropa debía de llevar uno obligatoriamente. Pero no me podía quejar, era perfecto para mi cuerpo y mostraba mis curvas pero sin llegar a parecer vulgar.

Ahora seguía la parte más temida por mí. Que me arreglaran. Dios si se demoraron 1 hora en el vestido se demoraría mínimo el doble en arreglarse. Apenas volvimos al apartamento, literalmente me arrastraron al cuarto de Alice, el cual lo utilizaríamos como un pequeño salón de belleza. Dos horas después, llenas de insultos por parte mía y enojos por parte de las chicas estábamos listas.

-Bueno Bells, mírate en el espejo-Cuando me di vuelta no me podía reconocer. Realmente no sabía quién era la chica que estaba frente a mí junto con otras dos supermodelos. No me habían hecho lucir tan sobrecargada, sino que hicieron que mis rasgos propios se lucieran como nunca antes. Y debía de admitirlo, el dichoso vestido negro no me sentaba tan mal después de todo.

-Somos las mejores no-me dijo Rose mientras me pegaba con su codo suavemente en las costillas.

-Chicas, no sé qué decir. O sea, Wow. ¿Soy yo?

-Bella, si sacas a relucir lo que tienes, no debes de hacer nada más. Ahora andando que tenemos que llegar un poco antes a la fiesta.-Nos dijo Alice, antes de tomar nuestros bolsos y salir del apartamento. Nos fuimos en el descapotable de Rose. Era en el que mejor quedábamos las tres. Llegamos a la fiesta a la hora en que Patrice nos había dicho. Y debía de reconocerlo, todo lucia espectacular. Ahora entendía todo el esmero de mis amigas por lucir lo mejor esta noche.

-Chicas, lucen geniales. Dios debería hacer que todos los días se vistieran así-Nos dicho Patrice antes de saludarnos.

-No creo que lo soportara-le dije de corazón, hace un rato atrás estaba a punto de matar a alguien.

-Rose, te ves genial. Así que es verdad lo que me dijo Richard, vuelves a Chicago y tengo el honor de tenerte en reemplazo de Denisse.

-¿Vamos a trabajar juntas?-le preguntamos Alice y yo al mismo tiempo. No lo podíamos creer, no nos había dicho eso antes.

-Era parte de la sorpresa-Otra vez nos pusimos a saltar y gritar pero nos compusimos luego de unos segundos, ya que estábamos frente a nuestra jefa.

-Veo que tendré un equipo muy entusiasta desde ahora. Chicas ya comenzó a llegar la gente, hagan lo mismo de siempre. Nos vemos un rato mas-Patrice salió rápidamente para comenzar con su papel de anfitriona.

Cerca de una hora después nos encontrábamos en una esquina del salón hablando. Bueno, más que nada trataban de que hablara y le pidiera una cita a cualquier espécimen del sexo masculino que estuviera en su radar.

-Claro que no. Dios chicas enserio, déjenme respirar. No le voy a pedir una cita a un completo extraño-les dije casi ya perdiendo la poca paciencia que me quedaba.

-Bell, después de la cita o de que le hables ya no es un extraño-me dijo totalmente divertida Rose. Yo me limite a no prestarle atención y seguir mirando a toda la gente que estaba en la fiesta.

-¿Qué hicieron para enojar a Bella ahora?-les pregunto Patrice una vez que llego a donde nos encontrábamos.

-Nada tan malo. Solo tratando de que se haga la valiente e invite a algún galán que se encuentra esta noche aquí presente. Ya sabes, mucho tiempo soltera-le dijo Alice como si estuviera hablando del tiempo. Mi vida personal es personal.

-No le encuentro nada de malo a eso Bella. De hecho tiene bastante razón

-Oh, vamos Patrice, ¿Tu también? Puedo pelear contra ellas, pero tú eres mi jefa.

-Siempre te había visto mas como una amiga que como una empleada mas-Me respondió mi jefa-amiga. No les seguí prestando atención y me limite a estar más entretenida en mi trago que en lo que estuvieran hablando ahora.

-Bella, tengo una proposición que hacerte. Siempre he tenido esta idea en mente y tú eres una excelente reportera. Asique si consigues crear un artículo sustancial y creativo con respecto al reto que te voy a proponer, tendrás más oportunidad de avanzar de la columna de modas a algo más de tu estilo.

-Dime cuál es tu idea. Estoy más que interesada-Cualquier cosa menos seguir con mi columna de tips de belleza.

-Tu nuevo artículo, que será el más importante del próximo mes, será de: Como perder a un hombre en diez días. Como limite será en los diez días. Y por su puesto nosotras elegiremos a tu conejillo de indias. Puedes ocupar todas las tácticas que las mujeres cometen que terminan espantando a sus parejas.

-¿Qué yo qué? ¿No sería mejor poner a alguien mejor a hacer eso? Rayos, debo de aceptarlo, mi vida amorosa no es la gran cosa. Pero ¿Eso?

-Tómalo o déjalo Bella. Sería una oportunidad de escribir algo que sería de guía de ayuda para la gran mayoría de las mujeres. Y estoy más que segura que serias la mejor para eso.

-Lo tomo-Dije, quizás sería la única oportunidad de poder salir de mis típicos artículos. Alice y Rose llegaban a saltar de la alegría y Patrice estaba más que encantada.

Luego de mi aceptación, tardamos cerca de diez minutos en elegir a un candidato ideal. Hasta que lo vimos, y digo lo vimos, porque por fin las cuatro estábamos encantadas con mi "Conejillo de Indias". Era alto, cerca del metro ochenta, con el cabello de color cobrizo y un rostro de Dios griego. Y el cuerpo. Dios. Pero ahora tenía mis dudas, ¿Cómo alguien como él se fijaría en mi? Una chica más, sin nada tan espectacular. Se encontraba hablando con dos chicos, los cuales se habían alejado del, después de decirle algo. Sus amigos no estaban mal, pero no eran mi tipo. No me veía "saliendo" con un rubio o con uno que parecía mas fisicoculturista que cualquier cosa.

-¿Estas lista mi pequeña Bella? Una vez que comiences no hay vuelta atrás-Me dijo Patrice, tratando de hacer esto del articulo más interesante. Me limite a asentir y terminar de un solo trago mi bebida. Con paso seguro y decidido me dirigí hacia él. Lo único que podía hacer ahora era rogar porque me siguiera el juego, y una vez comenzada la primera cita, mis diez días comenzaban a correr. Era cosa de suerte y ver si todo se ponía de mi lado. Cuando noto que me acercaba a él, en su rostro se formo una sonrisa torcida, que me dejo sin aliento y un poco atontada. Quizás no todo estaba tan perdido. Ahora era cosa de darle tiempo al tiempo.

* * *

Fran: ¿Qué les pareció? ¿Lo odian? Rayos no se que imaginarme, espero que les guste. Y ando algo corta de tiempo, para variar, pero son las 23.14 y mañana TENGO que estar en pie a las 6 xD asique imaginen. Espero que les haya gustado y entiendan que si llego a tener retrasos en las actualizaciones, lo siento pero nunca piensen que voy a dejar algun fic de lado. Me demorare, pero habrá actualizaciones. Espero sus reviews con tomatazos, palabrotas o halagos, ideas y demases. Besitos para todas/os (si algun hombre lee mis locuras xD) y pasanse por mis otros fics para saber si les gustan. Besitos a todo el mundo. Nos estamos leyendo y espero (de verdad que si) que pronto tengan noticias de mi. Adiosin!


End file.
